


Can we be... friends?

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: Thanks to Reita's new best friend - a cute French bulldog - Reita might be able to make a new... friend?conan gray - can we be friends
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Can we be... friends?

Reita licked his finger and brought it to the corner of a page, successfully flipping it. The plot of the book he was reading at that moment, devoured him completely. Therefore he fully lost the track of time and space around him while going through the lines with the speed of light. 

‘No way’ he muttered under his nose and closed the book, annoyed. It definitely wasn’t how he imagined the chapter would end. One of the characters he suspected of being a murderer, turned out to have a great alibi. Another plot twist, great.

Reita put the book aside and outstretched himself on the park bench. He looked up only to enjoy the clear blue sky peeking from between the leaves for a moment. Not a single fluffy cloud was present on it, and that made Reita glad he managed to find a bench under a tree, where he could read his book in peace, safe from the grilling sunshine. No sunstrokes for him. And for his precious buddy - Biscuit. 

It’s been almost two months since the French bulldog has started living with him and became such an important part of Reita’s life. He never suspected himself of being capable to put so much love and care into raising a dog. Reita discovered the little creature was the thing that was missing in his life. With help of his much more experienced friend Ruki, Reita was able to take good care of the frenchie. Not only the dog was growing up healthy, but Reita even managed to teach him few commands. 

Even though Biscuit was a puppy and required a lot of Reita’s attention, somehow Reita managed to find just the right balance between having a dog and working a full time job. Luckily, the dog was, well, most of the time, a quite a obliging one. He wasn’t throwing tantrums or barking loudly like the chihuahua that Ruki owned. Even at that moment, the light brown creature was obediently laying beside Reita’s legs, resting its head on top of Reita’s sneaker. The dog only stood up from time to time when another dog passed next to them, but never barked or tried to pick up a fight. Just stood there, vigorously waving its tail, filled with excitement. Sometimes he was lucky to take a sniff of a butt or have a little play time with another dog. 

Reita brought his attention back on the bench and was about to pick the book up and start reading it again, when he felt a thug on the leash around his wrist. Before he could do anything his ears registered a surprised scream, empty sound of someone falling on the ground and familiar barking. In that exact order.  _ What the hell.  _ Those were the only words Reita managed to say in his head before he looked up and saw his dog trying hard to wriggle out of the suspenders. The fact that more than half of the leash was wrapped around an ankle of a young man wasn’t helping at all. 

‘Shit’ Reita immediately stood up and unraveled the leash, struggling to do it without touching the dude’s leg. And the dog still tugging on the leash wasn’t helping at all. ‘Biscuit, silence.’ Reita hushed the dog. He took a quick glance at a man hopelessly sitting on the ground. Immediately Reita offered his hand to help the man stood up. ‘Shit, I am so sorry.’

The man grasped the palm offered to him and used it as leverage to stand up. Even though the man was a bit taller than Reita, lifting him was quite easy. Either there was a bone-y body hiding underneath that oversized black t-shirt or Reita’s arm muscles were finally in an acceptable form. 

‘Ugh, thanks.’ The man checked out the back of his trousers. ‘At least they are not ripped on my ass or anything.’ He mumbled, flicking some of the grass bits off his jeans.

‘I am so sorry’ Reita repeated himself. While he was waiting for the man to address to his apology, he checked the guy out properly. The man was at least ten centimeters higher than him and, yeah, just as Reita assumed earlier, he was quite skinny. But his head, damn it was huge, Reita judged. Moreover he had light brown hair. So unusual. Reita travelled his gaze to check out the palms of the guy and only then he realised there was a handle of a retractable leash in his hands. Oh, so that’s why Biscuit went crazy, he must have a dog as well. 

‘No worries, happens’ the man waved it off and turned around to search for his animal. ‘Brita!’ he called out. 

‘Usually Biscuit doesn’t go that crazy about other do-.’ Reita stopped, mid-sentence because he definitely wasn’t expecting the alleged dog, to turn out to be a duck. A pure white duck on a leash! ‘Oh.’ 

‘Hey girl, you got scared, huh.’ The guy picked the duck up and placed in his arms. 

Reita was totally surprised how willingly the duck made herself comfortable in the embrace of the man’s arms. He didn’t even know that you could leash a duck. Or keep it as a pet. ‘You can have a duck as a pet?’ Reita scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

‘Yeah’ the guy nodded and petted the head and neck of the duck. The animal leaned in to the gentle touch. 

Biscuit was going insane right next to Reita’s leg, looking up and growling at the duck. ‘I have no idea what has gotten into him, he really usually acts much more nicer than this.’ Reita couched and reprimanded the dog. ‘Hush, okay?’ Reita raised a finger at his dog, as he usually did when the puppy was misbehaving. He gave the dog a little bit of time to calm down. Apparently Biscuit figured out he had done something bad, because soon enough he was curling next to Reita’s leg with his ears down. ‘Anyway,’ Reita stood up and outstretched his hand towards the young guy. ‘My name is Reita.’

‘Uruha’ the man grasped Reita’s hand, barely making contact with it and shook it awkwardly. ‘Nice to meet you.’ 

‘Ah, not really the best of circumstances you desire to meet a person under, but fair enough I guess’ Reita tried to laugh it off. God, it was so awkward. But something about the vibe Uruha gave off made Reita think the both of them would get along together. ‘But maybe we could get to know each other and grab a coffee or something together?’ Reita dared to ask. The charming smile was slowly fading off with the extending time of Uruha not giving him any kind of answer. 

‘I would have to take Brita home first’ Uruha finally replied, a dose of uncertainty present in his voice. ‘I-If you don’t mind’ the guy stuttered and looked away. 

‘Yeah, sure, of course!’ Reita’s mood lifted after hearing positive answer from Uruha. ‘I have to take the little devil home as well.’ Reita nodded in the direction of the dog. ‘Is there any place you can think of for a good cup of coffee? Then we could meet there in an hour or so?’

‘Hm,’ Uruha wondered. ‘There is a place right next to the grocery shop I work at, we can go there.’ He still didn’t have enough courage to look the freshly met person in the eyes. ‘I guess?’ 

‘Sure!’ Reita confirmed, excitement clearly visible as a blinking sparkle in both of his eyes. He realised he might have been a little bit too eager since Uruha started petting the duck for comfort. At least that’s how it looked like. And Reita found that so cute and pure. ‘What’s the address?’

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there should be more soon


End file.
